30 Minute Love Affair
by casualtyunicorn
Summary: Just Zax fluff, I own nothing apart from mistakes. R & R!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys, this is an idea I had of a one shot following the recent episode, not sure I'm going to keep this as a story but what I might do is carry it on adding a series of one shots too it? Let me know your ideas on that as I don't know what to do - a full story or series of one shots! Enjoy! **

* * *

The beaming sunlight shone through the gap in the curtains, shining directly onto Max's face alerting him that it was time to get up. As he stirred awake, he squinted his eyes at the blinding light, rolling over to be faced with Zoe sound asleep. He propped himself up on his elbow, slightly leaning over her as he watched how peaceful and effortlessly beautiful she looked like whilst she slept, he watched her shallow breathing as he moved a loose strand of hair from her face. Feeling this, Zoe fluttered her eyelids, greeted by Max smiling down on her as she finally fully open her eyes.

"What time is it?" Zoe asked, her voice coated in sleep and tiredness as she stretched.

"Just coming up to six o'clock" Max whispered as he pulled her back against his chest "so, we don't have to get up just yet"

"Five more minutes wont hurt" Zoe said, closing her eyes once again as she drifted into a light sleep. Since she stepped down as clinical lead, she and Max had spent more time together, he practically lived with her now, he used the 'staying at a mates house' excuse to appease Robyn of his whereabouts. As Max kissed Zoe's neck to reluctantly wake her again, she felt him smile against her skin, she could tell he was smitten with her and the feeling was increasing becoming mutual.

"Come on" Max told her "it's time to get up or else you'll be late, and you don't want the ice queen on your case on your first day back, do you?" Max mumbled against her skin, giving a throaty chuckle as she groaned in response. Kicking back the covers from herself and Max, she unwillingly pulled herself out of bed, making her way to her en-suite bathroom.

"Coming for a shower?" She asked Max, raising a brow as she waited for an answer. It was an offer Max couldn't refuse as he jumped from the bed, following her into the shower.

"You're not wearing that to work, are you?" Max asked, gesturing her sinful dress as he returned from the shower with only a towel covering his waist and below. Zoe had opted for her tight body con dress today, finished a pair of heels and a fuchsia cardigan.

"Yeah, why?" she replied as she checked her figure in the mirror, brushing any creases from her dress.

"Because I won't be able to keep my hands off you" he smirked as he wrapped his arms around her waist from behind, kissing the shell of her ear.

.

Surprisingly, Zoe was quite early for work considering hers and Max's antics in the shower this morning. Walking through the double doors, she entered the ED, stopping to take a deep breath and she realised things we going to be different. Ignoring the whispers from a couple of medical staff, Zoe was stunned as she felt someone creep up behind her, pinching her bottom as they did so.

"Would you leave some space between our arrivals!" She gasped at Max, looking around reception to see if anyone had noticed.

"Worried we're going to be exposed like Tess and Fletch?" Max said, looking at her confused as she put her phone up to her ear, clearly no one on the other end.

"No" she replied deadpan, taking Max by shock "I just don't want she who is now me to have any ammunition now that I'm just a-"

"Mere-mortal?" Max jumped into her sentence, taking the words from her mouth.

"Yes"

"There's no one on that phone, is there?" He asked.

"No" Zoe said, leaving Max smiling as she pretended to finish her conversation.

.

Zoe's first shift back as a senior consultant and not the boss went fairly well, she enjoyed being back on the shop floor as she finally got to do what she loves best - saving lives. Apart from a small falling out with Tess, Zoe and the rest of the team got on well, hardly anyone mentioned the fact she was no longer boss, apart from Lily which Zoe ignored. She and Connie surprisingly worked well together, Connie got on with meetings and admin in her office whilst she put Zoe in charge of Resus.

Left smiling after a small chat with Connie, Zoe turned to the whiteboard as she wrote a patients name down, feeling a familiar arm leaning around her. Knowing it was Max, slightly leant back against his chest as Max slyly rested his hand on her hip, dangerously dropping to her backside.

"Finally called a truce, have you?" Max said, his deep voice loud in her ear as he spoke into her hair, the smell of her shampoo and only too familiar Coco Chanel perfume burning his nostrils as he inhaled her feminine scent.

"I am not that petty" Zoe replied, leaning back on his chest that little more as her bum pressed against his groin, relishing in the friction it gave "..anymore" she added.

"Good, are you happy?" he asked as he continued to pretend to erase a patients name so he could keep talking to Zoe, enjoying the comfort of her touch on him.

"Yeah" Zoe said, a smile forming at the corners of her mouth as she turned to face him, angling her head to directly talk to him, their lips threatening to touch.

"Good" he simply replied, tapping her lightly on her backside as he walked away, glancing back to see her stood smiling as she watched him leave.

* * *

**Hope that was okay! Let me know what you want to do, either carry it on as a story or just a series of one shots :D Also, a review would be lovely if you've got time, thanks :D Follow my twitter - ymasunicorn.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Its just fluff really.. XD, enjoy!**

* * *

"Max?" Zoe mumbled as she called for Max as she wakened, lengthening her arm across his side of the bed to feel for him. The cold, empty sheets told her he wasn't there and had obviously been gone a while. Pulling on Max's top she always wore when she stayed at his house over her head to cover her naked skin, she followed the smell of coffee downstairs to the kitchen where she found Max, cooking them both breakfast.

"So this is where you went" Zoe said as she crept up behind him, her arms sliding around his waist as stood at the cooker flipping over pieces of bacon, wearing only his boxers.

"Morning" Max chirped, turning around to face Zoe as he wrapped his arms around her pulling her closer, her arms loosely looping around his neck "you were supposed to stay in bed, I wanted to surprise you with breakfast in bed"

"Who are you and what have you done with the real Max Walker" Zoe chuckled. For a young lad, Max was ever so romantic, he'd buy her the odd bunch of flowers if he had any money of which Zoe always adored and properly thanked him for.

"Oh, so you don't want the beautifully cooked and maybe a bit burnt food I've made you?" Max raised his eyebrows teasingly, lowering his head down for his lips to meet hers.

"Uh huh" Zoe mumbled against "why don't we go back to bed and we can have a different type of breakfast" she added, toying with the waistband of his boxers. Max grinned against her lips as Zoe let out an incredibly dirty laugh. Too involved with Max's lips, Zoe failed to feel his hands wondering down to the bottom of his top she wore, lifting it up to show her bare bottom.

"I don't think I'm that hungry anymore" Zoe smirked, playing with the straggly hair at the back of his neck. Knowing of her exact thoughts, Max turned the cooker off before grabbing Zoe's legs and lifting her up as if she weighed nothing, her legs instinctively wrapping around him as he carried her upstairs, disappearing between the sheets.

"So tell me again why you didn't go to work today?" Zoe questioned Max as she took a drag of their shared cigarette before handing it back to him, moulding into his side as he held her protectively.

"ill" Max smiled as she looked up at him, rolling her eyes softly as a smile cornered her lips.

"What was that?" Zoe asked after hearing the front door slam shut, lifting her head from Max so she could hear the muffled voiced more clearer. As she faced Max, both their eyes widened as they heard they stairs creek, footsteps getting louder and what sounds like Robyn's voice calling Max's name.

"Shit" Max cursed, dropping the fag into an empty beer bottle as Zoe jumped out of the bed, kicking her shoes and discarded clothes from the previous night underneath the bed before hiding herself.

"Where were you today?" Robyn asked a shifty looking Max as she barged into his room uninvited. As much as he loved his sister, she was increasingly nosey, always poking around in his private life.

"I didn't feel very well this morning" he replied like a school boy, pulling the duvet up to his chin as he raised his hand to his forehead wincing as he pretended to be in pain.

"It's called a hangover, Max" she replied shaking her head, standing with her hands on her hips. As her eyes scanned the messy room, she noted the black laced knickers on the floor, "you've got a girl in here, haven't you?" Robyn tutted as she rolled her eyes - she should have guessed.

Still hiding, Zoe cursed to herself that she'd forgotten to hide her underwear with the rest of her belongings - was Robyn about to find out?Controlling her now heavy breathing, Zoe listened closely as Max replied to his sister, anxious of what excuse he'd give.

"Okay, yes I do and this is pretty awkward so if you don't mind" he replied, nodding his head towards the bedroom room gesturing Robyn to leave.

"Next time, make sure your tart is gone by the time I come home" Robyn ordered, fed up of finding strange women in her house that Max had brought back, but what she didn't realise was she knew this woman very well.

Zoe grimaced at the various items underneath Max's bed - typical lad, she thought to herself. After hearing the door close, she crawled back out, sitting on the floor for a moment as she looked at Max, both bursting into laughter. The danger of getting caught gave their relationship excitement, they wanted to know they could get caught.

Shuffling back into Max's side Zoe said, "did she call me a tart?"

"Yeah" Max confirmed, laughing at Zoe's frown forming "only because she doesn't know it's you, and you're not a tart" he said, kissing Zoe's forehead before her lips, towering over her as her hands cupped his neck as they once again got lost under the covers.

* * *

**A review would be lovely, thanks for reading! x**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but here's chapter 3, hope you enjoy :-)**

* * *

Grunting as he flexed his sleep ridden muscles in his usual morning stretch, Max rolled over in his bed in the hope to find Zoe. Much to his surprise, she wasn't there. Running his fingers through his bed hair, he came to the conclusion that she must have left during the night, leaving her knickers behind as a reminder of last nights events. Taking the discarded panties in his hand, he toyed with the lace as he reminisced about the previous night, a beaming smile stretching across his face.

Making his way downstairs, his mind still on Zoe, he entered the kitchen turning the radio up, absent-mindedly dancing to the music that played as he put two slices of bread in the toaster. As she tied her hair up in her usual pony-tail, Robyn waltzed into the kitchen, stopping at the door as she watched her brother.

"How come you're so happy?" She questioned, pouring a glass of orange juice.

Spinning around, Max had to think of a quick excuse, he couldn't tell her the exact reason, "because life isn't so bad sis" he replied, burning his fingers as he retrieved his toast.

"You've been this happy for a while, anything you'd like to tell me?" Robyn asked "is it a girl?" she suggested.

"Uh, no, no it's not" Max stuttered, his cheeks slightly blushing.

"Is it, isn't it?!" Robyn grinned successfully "come on, tell me, who is she? Do I know her?"

"It is a girl, no you don't know her and before you ask - no, you're not meeting her" he said, not wanting to give too much away. Although, part of him wanted to tell his sister about his relationship with Zoe just to see her reaction.

.

Throughout the day, Max had most of the ED staff antagonizing him about who his secret girlfriend was - he should have known Robyn wouldn't have kept quiet. Much to her amusement, Zoe pretended to play along with trying to find out who Max was seeing.

At the pub Max and Zoe sat opposite each other as they tried not to make anything obvious that anything was going on between them. As the conversation flowed naturally, Max was engaged in a boring conversation of which he was pretending to show any interest in with Big Mac. Seeing him yawn, Zoe knew the perfect way to liven him up. Slipping off her shoe, she teasingly ran her foot up and down his leg, enjoying the side glances he threw at her and the stuttered words he spoke as her foot ran dangerously over his groin.

Growing bored of teasing, Zoe popped her shoe back on, making her excuse for leaving early as she grabbed her coat, sliding Max 'the look' as she went to leave.

"I'm skint and got an early start tomorrow, I'm off" Max finished his pint, pulling his jacket on.

"I can give you a lift if you like, I'm going that way anyway, so?" Zoe offered friendly, she often gave her friends lifts if she was heading in the same direction as her.

"If you don't mind, that'd be great" he smiled accepting her offer before saying his goodbyes to the team.

Rita watched the body language between them as they left the pub, turning to Robyn she said "Max's secret girlfriend isn't Zoe, is it?"

Both thinking about any flirtatious behaviour between Max and Zoe, Rita and Robyn looked at each other before laughing out loud.

"Nah" they both said in unison.

"Zoe is way out of Max's league, plus, she'd never go out with a porter" Robyn laughed at the thought of a doctor and a porter in a relationship.

Back at Max's house, he and Zoe crashed through his front door, passionately kissing each other as they made their way to his bedroom, removing items of clothing from each other as they went, making the most of an empty house.

* * *

**A review would be lovely as I adore reading them, they urge me to write! Follow my twitter - ymasunicorn**


	4. Chapter 4

"I swear to God, that woman is skating on thin ice with me" Zoe complained as she stormed over to Max, slumping down next to him on the wooden bench as she snatched his cigarette from his fingers as he went to take a drag.

"Tess?" Max guessed, moving closer to Zoe, slyly putting his arm behind her.

"Uh huh" she confirmed, exhaling the smoke that gathered in her mouth as she passed him his cigarette back "seriously, after everything I did for her and she's treating me like shit. I could have exposed her and Fletch months ago but I kept schtum for her sake"

"Well, she's alright with me" Max chuckled, bringing a smile on Zoe's face as she forgetful rested her head on his shoulder, enjoying the comfort he provided her with. Despite his age, he was very mature. Pulling her closer with the arm wrapped around her shoulders, he kissed the root of her hair softly, "try not to worry too much, she's a bit of a train wreck.."

A second of silence fell as Zoe realised what he'd just say, looking up at him, they both burst out into fits of laughter. She could always count on him to cheer her up. Finishing Max's cigarette, Zoe rose to her feet, straightened her dress and went back to work, swaying her hips as she walked away as she felt his eyes burning into her.

.

As the team all gathered at reception meeting up before another night at the Hope and Anchor, Max advised Zoe to invite Tess along, in the hope it would put their disagreement behind them. Inhaling a deep breath, Zoe nervously made her way over to Tess.

"Listen, I'm sorry for the other day" Zoe began to apologise "why don't you come along with us down the pub and I'll buy you a drink as an apology"

"No thank you" Tess replied sternly, avoiding eye contact as she wrote out a patient notes "some of us want to be professional"

"Excuse me?" Zoe questioned, fuming at Tess insinuating she was unprofessional.

"Oh come on Zoe, when it comes to colleagues you're hardly a professional are you?" Tess spat, her raised voice attracting a crowd, "you should be more like Connie, she might teach you a thing or two about professionalism"

Zoe laughed, "Says you? The woman who had an affair with a married man?"

"I'd bring up every affair you've had but we'd be here all night" Tess hissed, facing Zoe.

"I'm not denying I've had affairs, but at least I don't act like lady muck afterwards!" Zoe laughed once again, "face it Tess, you're the reason Fletch left, not us so stop taking your mistakes out on everyone else"

The formed crowd gasped at Zoe's comment, some shocked she'd finally said what everyone else was thinking but didn't have the guts to face Tess over. Knowing she'd gone too far, Max grabbed Zoe's arm and pulled her away, dragging her outside.

"You shouldn't have said that" Max stated, leaning against the wall around the back of the hospital, out of sight from anyone.

"Someone had to say it" Zoe confirmed, not regretting her actions.

Watching her light her fag, Max admired her effortless beauty, sexiness oozed from her when she was angry, it was one of the things that attracted him too her. Standing in front of her, he threw her cigarette to the ground ignoring her unimpressed face and pushing her up against the wall passionately kissing her. His fingers toyed with the bottom of her dress and hers threaded through his hair.

"Are you coming back to mine?" She asked breathlessly, her lips leaving his momentarily.

"Definitely" he smirked, grabbing her hand pulling her towards her car.

* * *

**My apologies if this chapter is boring! Leave a review if you please, also, if you've any suggestions/improvements I always take constructive criticism on board :-)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A bit of a fluffy chapter for you all, enjoy!**

* * *

In bed with various paperwork crowding around her, Zoe sat up leaning against the headboard as she typed away on her laptop, attempting to complete the outstanding GP letters she still needed to send. Max on the other hand was flat-out, in such a deep sleep he failed to notice the many pieces of paper Zoe's had scattered over him. She'd glance down at him every so often, a smile tugging at her lips as he spoke in his sleep not understanding a word he was saying. Never did she expect things between them to progress this far but pleased they had. Although, she was still confused about what they were - a fling, dating or in an unofficial relationship? The concept of them being in a relationship secretly scared her as she worried she'd mess up or hurt him.

Rubbing her eyes, she winced as they burnt, her eyelids becoming heavier every second. Stifling a yawn, she left her laptop on the floor before wrapping herself within her dressing gown. As she entered the kitchen, she flicked the kettle on, preparing a cup of tea in the hope it would keep her awake for just a while longer. Taking a seat on the breakfast bar stool, Zoe sat patiently waiting for the boiling water, the silk of her dressing gown sliding against the leather every so often.

Cradling the steaming mug, she rested her head on the marble surface, the coldness soothing her growing headache - considering she was no longer clinical lead, it didn't appease the never-ending paper work she had to get through. Her tensed shoulders relaxed as she felt Max's hands on her, massaging gently.

"I thought you were asleep" Zoe mumbled quietly, slowly raising her head.

"I woke up as soon as you moved" Max replied, softly as he lifted her chin to look at her, "you look absolutely shattered"

"Full of compliments as ever" Zoe weakly smiled, "I look shattered because I am shattered, Max"

Tracing his fingertip along her jaw line leading to her ear, he tucked her hair behind her ear, pressing a chaste kiss into her forehead as she pulled him closer. His arms held her protectively as she rested her head against his chest, closing her eyes as the feel and sound of his heart beating soothed her. Pulling back, Zoe reached up to kiss him before taking a sip of her tea as Max sat opposite her.

"Is it just work stressing you out or?" Max asked concerned but not wanting to push her for an answer.

She shook her head, "it's just work, nothing else"

"Sure?"

"Yeah" She flashed him a wink, making his heart skip a beat - only she could bring out those kind of feelings in him. A comfortable silence fell between them before Zoe spoke, "Max" his eyes connected with hers, his ears hypnotised by her every word, "what are we? I mean, a fling or more?"

"Well I thought you were my secret girlfriend" he replied, as Zoe bite her lip as she attempted to hide the beaming smile that threatened to show, "that's if you want to be" he quickly added after assuming he'd jumped to the wrong conclusion, casually drinking the rest of her tea.

"I feel honoured" Zoe laughed, "I get to be Max Walker's girlfriend"

"Every girls dream, right?" he said, his voice tone confident than cocky, "does this mean I get to say I'm in a relationship with a senior consultant?"

"Yes, but leave out the senior bit - it makes me sound old" Zoe gave a hearty chuckle as Max laughed with her. To him, she was perfect; beautiful, intelligent and funny - his perfect woman. "Come on, let's get some sleep" she said, jumping from the stool as she flicked the kitchen light off, taking his hand leading him to bed where they peacefully, sleep quickly overcoming both.

* * *

**I've got a small twist coming up in the next couple of chapters so keep reading, also, thanks for all of your reviews! x**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hope this chapter is okay - please review! Still, I own nothing apart from mistakes.**

* * *

"Which one do you like the best?" Zoe asked, holding two brand new dresses up in front of her. Tonight was Ash's birthday party and with Zoe being Zoe, she wanted to look her best.

"Yeah, they're nice" Max replied, his eyes never leaving his phone screen.

"Max, you weren't even looking!" Zoe huffed.

"I don't need to look because which ever you decide, you'll look beautiful because you are beautiful" he charmed as he sat on the bed, pulling Zoe in towards him so she stood in between his legs.

"However sweet that was, it still doesn't help me on what to wear" she said, biting her lip disguising her growing smile as his fingers ran down her curves.

"Definitely not that one" Max demanded, nodding his head towards the short black dress hung up on the wardrobe, smiling as Zoe laughed.

Checking the time on his phone, he said "right, I'd better go home and get myself changed" patting her bum lightly he stood up, "I'll see you later"

"You certainly will" She grinned and she reached up on her tip toes, planting a kiss on his lips.

Two and a half hours later and Zoe was finally ready. Against Max's advice, she'd opted for the short black dress complimented by a pair of her highest deep purple heels. As ever, she didn't leave her house until the very last-minute, making sure her hair and make up was immaculate. Re-applying her signature dark purple lipstick, Zoe grabbed her jacket and bag, leaving to pick Max up on the way to the pub.

"I thought we agreed not to wear the short black dress" Max said, his eyes focused on Zoe as he hopped into her car from the street around the corner from his house, the usual spot she'd pick him up and drop him off from.

"I've never been one to follow orders from a man" Zoe shot him a wink before setting her eyes on the road. Max rested his hand on her thigh as she was driving, running his hand further up her skirt, toying with the lace of her knickers.

"Max, stop it" she protested as his probing fingers began to tease her. Ignoring her, she slapped Max's hand away as she parked outside the pub. He watched as she got out of the car, admiring her figure before checking to see if anyone was around as he shut the car door, entering the pub 5 minutes before Zoe whilst she smoked outside.

"Happy birthday, Martin!" Zoe cooed over to Ash, holding him tightly as the two consultants shared a hug, Max's eyes burning into them the whole time.

"I didn't buy you anything but I'll get the first round in" Zoe said as Ash gave her a peck on the cheek, "Max, could you give me a hand please"

As the bar was quite crowded, Max took this as his opportunity to get close Zoe, looking around noting if any members of staff were watching. As she finished her order, she waited patiently for the barman to get the drinks, feeling Max stood directly behind her she leant back on his chest as he wrapped a sly arm around her waist, pressing a light kiss into the back of her neck as he inhaled her only too familiar perfume.

"You've got to stop wearing this perfume, can't you feel what it's doing to me" Max whispered in her ear, sending shivers down her spine as his stubble tickled the shell of her ear. Pressing her bum into his growing bulge, without saying a word Zoe smugly grabbed a tray of drinks and walked back to the table, leaving Max to carry the other.

Sitting opposite one another, Max watched closely as Zoe and Ash talked, ease dropping on their conversation as he began to get increasingly jealous; he didn't know why though, Zoe was his, no one else's. Gulping his ice-cold beer, Max's eyes were fixed on a drunken Ash as he put his arm around Zoe, his blood boiling as they laughed and flirted together. Bolting up from his seat sending the chair flying backwards, he bumped the table, knocking drinks over in the process.

"Sorry, how clumsy of me" Max said sarcastically, his eyes connecting with Zoe's as he gestured the pub door, "just nipping out for a fag, won't be long." Grabbing her jacket, Zoe excused herself from the team and followed his lead. As she stepped outside, Max pulled her around her corner, pinning her up against the wall and his arm stopped her from moving.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Zoe exclaimed, trying to keep her voice down to a low tone.

"I couldn't stand watching him drooling all over you, Zoe" Max said, his voice tone serious and hurtful; he wasn't normally a jealous person but he hated seeing other men giving Zoe attention, his Zoe.

"Oh Max, it's only a bit of fun" Zoe told him, her hand reaching up to his face "Martin and I are like best mates, nothing more"

"I know, I'm sorry" Max apologised, resting his forehead against hers deeply exhaling as he sighed at his own insecurities, "you can have any man you want, so why me?"

"Max" she sighed, not wanting to go over again "we've been through this, you know why I want you"

"Say it again" he pleaded; he needed those words of reassurance she spoke, clinging on to every word she said.

Lifting her head she mumbled against his lips, "because you're you, you're my Max. No one can make me laugh the way you do, plus, you're pretty good in bed" she mirrored his smirk. Gripping her neck, he filled the gap between them; his tongue fighting against her as they shared a heated embrace before smoking a shared cigarette, heading back into the pub and enjoying the rest of the night.

* * *

**So, I decided against the twist as I want to keep this a happy story! I might add it in later on, you'll have to keep reading! Would be lovely if you left a review as I love reading them and they encourage me to write! :D Follow my twitter - ymasunicorn :) thanks for reading! x**


	7. Chapter 7

**This idea came to me whilst listening to the thunder and lightening last night, and I thought this would be adorable :D apologise for any mistakes as I'm uploading this from my iPod. Please review, would be lovely :-) x**

* * *

"Max, once you've finished sitting on your arse doing nothing a patient needs transferring ASAP" Connie shouted rather rudely across the staff room.

"I'm on my break" he replied calmly.

"And I'm the boss, so I suggest you do some actual work before I fire you" Connie hissed back, unaware of Zoe's presence behind her.

"Don't talk to him like that" Zoe said sternly, "he's entitled to a break like the rest of us are, leave him alone"

"Excuse me?" Connie said, taken back by Zoe's defensive attitude; she couldn't gather why Zoe was sticking up for Max.

"Max might only be a porter but he's still entitled to a break" Zoe repeated, giving Max a sly wink as she flicked the kettle on to boil.

"Max, don't forget to transfer that patient" Connie barked before leaving the staff room and throwing Zoe a filthy look, slamming the door in temper as she left.

"Thank you" Max said, jumping up from his position on the sofa as he made his way over to Zoe.

"You can thank me properly later" she replied, a smirk plastering her face. Taking advantage of an empty staff room, Max snaked his arms around Zoe's waist, pressing light kisses into her neck as she angled her head; allowing him more access. As she turned in his arms to face him, he backed her towards the counter, lifting her up onto the worktop; his lips never leaving hers for a moment.

"Max" Zoe protested, "not here, surely you can wait until later"

"Not when your skirt is that tight" he grinned as she laughed infectiously, jumping down from the surface as they were quickly broken apart by two oblivious nurses entering the room. "What time does your shift finish?" he asked, keeping his voice low.

Looking down at her wrist watch, Zoe answered "in an hour or so"

"I'll meet you outside then" he beamed. Giving her bum a light pinch as headed back to work, leaving Zoe smiling into her mug of steaming back coffee; butterflies filling her stomach.

.

"Wow, that was some thank you" Zoe panted as Max rolled off her, pulling her close to his side as they lay a messy tangle of limbs wrapped around each other in his bed. They lay in a comfortable silence for a few minutes; merely enjoying one others company, their breathing the only sounds in the room. Zoe thought back to the first time they had sex - she didn't stay for long after, for her it was just sex. No cuddling like this. It had taken Max near enough six months to get her into bed, and when he finally did, he was reluctant to let her go. She remembered how as she re-dressed he grabbed her hand pulling her back, his hand cupping her face as he kissed her thoroughly. She wished she hadn't of broken that kiss and left like she did, she wished she had stayed and mirrored her current actions.

"What are you thinking about?" Max asked, his deep voice sending chills down Zoe's spine as he spoke.

"Nothing much - just how lovely this is" Zoe said truthfully, instantly regretting her words as she didn't want to sound too soppy. Her hand rested on his chest as her fingers gently ran along the shape of his pectoral muscles, every so often scraping her finger nail across his nipple as she contently watched his chest rise and fall as his breathing returned to its normal pace.

His fingers ran through her silk like dark hair and her head like always found home on his chest, instinctively wrapping an arm around her as his fingers ran smoothly down her sides. Suddenly, the room was lit for a split second by a lightening flash, the crashing sounds of thunder immediately following.

"Are you scared?" Max asked as he felt Zoe's grip on him increase.

"I'm a senior consultant in emergency medicine - I've seen more dead bodies than you've seen sunrises, of course I'm not scared of a bit of thunder" she protested, jumping slightly as another batch of earth trembling thunder rumbled.

Max held her tighter, a smile cornering his mouth - she'd finally shown a weakness, he thought. After all of the months he's known her, this was the first time she'd allowed her guard to slightly drop. As the thunder and lightening continued, Zoe clung onto Max, their skin glued together.

"Night Max" Zoe said, closing her heavy eyes.

"Night spider-man" he chuckled, placing a kiss onto the top of her head. Her now shallow breathing told him she'd fallen asleep, satisfied she was comfortable and safe, protected from the outside noise, he allowed sleep to descend over him.


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm not going to lie and say I didn't struggle with this, because I did haha. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it and please if you've got time leave a review , they are much appreciated :-) my apologies for any mistakes **

* * *

"Zoe, a baby has been brought in, she needs someone to look after her whilst we try to contact her parents" Connie informed Zoe, who had just arrived ten minutes late to work.

"What's that go to do with me?" Zoe replied, rather abruptly as she held her head in her hands, massaging her temples gently.

Connie gave her a glare before answering, "because, you're going to look after it until we do so"

"Why can't you ask a nurse?" Zoe pleaded, her voice desperate; she was suffering from a stinking hangover due to downing shots with Max the previous night, she needed painkillers not a crying baby to look after.

"Because there's no one available and you love children" Connie called back smugly as she left the staff room, leaving Zoe cursing under her breath as she threw her bag into her locker.

Entering pediatrics, Zoe's eyes caught hold of the minor. It was a baby girl roughly about six months old with blue eyes, pale skin and clothed in a simple white baby grow. When the baby saw Zoe, a smile formed on her mouth - a smile Zoe wanted to mirror, but didn't want her hard exterior to drop. Taking the child in her arms, her starfish hands gripped onto Zoe's blouse as she carried her to the staff room where she cared for her for the rest of the day, eventually forming a small, but strong bond.

Strolling past as he carelessly pushed a wheelchair, Max noted Zoe cradling the child, a warm feeling arising in his stomach; she'd be a great mother, he thought to himself. Carefully opening to door, Zoe looked up as her eyes met his, sitting down next to her as he spoke quietly not wanting to awaken the sleeping baby in Zoe's arms.

"You're a natural" he whispered, kissing the shell of her ear.

"Not so sure about that" she chuckled, "took me ages to finally get her to sleep"

"But you still managed too" he contradicted, ignoring Zoe's disagreeing sigh as her eyes rolled softly. "Who would leave her, eh?" he nodded at the child, "she looks a little sweetheart"

Zoe couldn't help but grin at how mature he was, he had his moments but when it really mattered he was genuinely a gentleman. Silence cascaded over them as they both tenderly watched the junior sleep; her petite chest rising and falling as she slept deeply, not even flinching as Connie swung the door open, making both Max jump from Zoe's touch slightly.

"Zoe, we've found the child's mother, she's waiting in reception for her so could you bring her through please" Connie ordered.

"No" Zoe said deadpan as Connie raised her eyebrows at her, "I said no, she'll have to wait because she's sleeping at the moment"

"Zoe" Max said softly, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder, he knew she was unwilling to give her back. Reluctantly after some thoughtful words from both Max and Connie, Zoe gave the child back to her mother as she gave her some choice words of her own, being dragged away by Max as she called the woman an 'unfit mother'.

.

"Drink?" Max suggested cheerfully as he appeared next to Zoe in their usual smoking spot.

"Yeah" she agreed, passing the cigarette to Max.

"Zoe, how come you don't have children?" he blurted out, instantly regretting his question but it had played on his mind.

"Never wanted any" she replied calmly much to Max's surprise as he nodded understanding, suspecting she wasn't telling him the truth.

"Come on gorgeous" he winked, discarding of the cigarette end on the ground as he stubbed it out with his trainer, "last one to the pub buys the drinks"

Zoe laughed as he ran off ahead of her, she knew it was his crafty way of tricking her into buying the drinks - he knew she'd never run in her heels, only ever for an emergency. Suddenly, a car swerved into the car park at full speed, heading straight for Max.

"Max!" She shouted as he looked back at her as the speeding four wheels sent him flying into the air as it hit him at full speed. Zoe's heart stopped as she swallowed the lump in her throat, rushing to his aid as the shock hit her. His lifeless body sprawled across the concrete as she knelt beside him.

"Oh my God, Max" she cried, "I need some help over here, now!"

* * *

**Left it on a bit of a cliff-hanger for you, such a meanie aren't I? Muwaha! A review would be lovely and follow my twitter - ymasunicorn, thanks** **X**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry I couldn't update sooner but I hope you enjoy! My apologies if the medical lingo isn't right.**

Tamzin and Jeff acted fast, running over to Zoe who'd started CPR on Max. After two strong cycles of CPR they'd finally got his pulse back, but only just. Carefully moving his unconscious body onto spinal board, they escorted him into Resus where Connie preformed various tests and scans, refusing Zoe permission to treat him as she sensed something was going on between them - Zoe wouldn't be this distraught over just a colleague or friend. She sat waiting in the office isolated from the others, chewing her nails nervously as she slightly rocked back and forth anticipating to hear about Max's condition. Connie storming into the office broke Zoe from her thoughts.

"How is he?" Zoe asked, shooting up from her chair, sending it stumbling backwards. It sounded a ridiculous question given the circumstances and it was one Zoe had heard many of times, but it was a question she desperately needed to the answer to.

"He's out of surgery but still has some swelling on the brain" Connie informed as Zoe sighed, sinking back into the leather chair, holding her head in her hands as she avoiding eye contact with Connie, whilst trying to hold back the tears that were so close to falling. "ICU will be taking him up shortly, they're going to keep him sedated until the swelling goes down"

"If it goes down" Zoe muttered, lifting her head for her sight to reach Connie.

"Zoe, he will be okay" Connie said softly, perching on the edge of Zoe's desk. Zoe simply nodded in response - they both knew the risks were high, Max could never wake up. "Also, Robyn's looking for you"

"What? Why?" Zoe stuttered.

"Because you were there and she wants to know what happened"

"He got hit by a car, there's nothing else to know" Zoe replied sarcastically.

"I think she wants to know why you were there" Connie said looking down at Zoe, a knowing look on her face. "I know about you and Max"

Zoe exhaled deeply, "You and I haven't always seen eye to eye, but I really need you to keep this quiet, Connie" she begged.

"It's none of my business, although, I do think at least Robyn should know" Connie replied raising her eyebrows before leaving Zoe to her own thoughts. After contemplating on what she should do, Zoe finally came to her decision. Standing tall, she straightened her creased skirt, wiped her tear-stained face and exited the office.

As she closed the door, she turned to find the ED team gathered around a bed near the lift, which she guessed would be Max being transferred to ICU. Clearing her throat, she made her way over - each stride she took felt like baby steps. Pushing her way through a formed group of nurses, she came face to face with Robyn.

"Robyn, I.." Zoe stuttered for words as Robyn frowned, "I'm sorry"

"You're Max's secret girlfriend, aren't you?" Robyn rhetorically questioned, knowing the answer after she worked it out for herself.

"Yes, I am" Zoe replied confidentially, fed up of constantly hiding and sneaking around. Out of the blue, Robyn pulled Zoe into a close embrace, hugging her so tight Zoe couldn't move. Taking her warm hug as an acceptance of their relationship, Zoe smiled gratefully at Robyn as she ignored the whispers from the others. Before placing a chaste kiss on a sleeping Max's forehead, Zoe left the ED to intake a much-needed dose of nicotine, leaving Robyn to go up with Max - she decided she'd spent enough time with Max over the months they'd been together, feeling guilty she's taken Robyn's brother away from her.

"Zoe and Max?!" Noel exclaimed, "didn't see that one coming"

* * *

**Sorry for any mistakes and the rubbish ending - thought Noel could add some humour! The next chapter will most likely be either up tomorrow or tonight! Please review as they're lovely and I love hearing what you thought :-)**


	10. Chapter 10

Curled up in the small and rather uncomfortable armchair, Zoe slept lightly next to Max's bed. He'd been sedated for 24 hours, all of which Zoe was by his side faithfully, only ever leaving him for an hour tops and even then he wasn't alone, Robyn would sit with him. Fluttering her eyes, Zoe woke; stretching to release the kink that had formed in her neck. Connie had been surprisingly supportive of Zoe throughout this tough time, allowing her to take time off work to be with Max and, for when he recovers. Zoe's groans her coated in sleep as she cursed at her pager - deciding she wanted to go back to work for a break, she chastely kissed Max's bandaged head before nagging the nurses to contact her as soon as if he awoken or if his condition changed. Because she wasn't supposed to be working today, Zoe had opted for tight jeans, a cool blouse and, of course, a nude pair of heels.

.

Squinting his eyes, he moaned as the hospital lights burnt his eyes. His vision blurred and his memory the same, he had no recollection of what had happened, or, how he ended up here. Clearing the gathered mucus from his throat, his eyes faintly scanned the room looking for the only woman on his mind. The crash hasn't served any long last brain damage, but it would take a few days still for him to recover and for things to get back to normal. Looking down at the cannula in his arm, he winced as he moved, his head feeling sore and heavy. Barely making it out, he saw a nurse enter the room, voices began to echo in his ears along with the sounds of the machinery around him as the nurse called for help.

.

Sprinting into Resus, Tess called "Zoe!" catching her attention as Zoe's head shot up, "he's awake." Gasping, she glanced over to Connie who flashed her a permission wink as she took over the procedure Zoe was carrying out. Dropping everything, Zoe discarded of her gloves as she raced upstairs.

Entering his room, her stomach churned; Zoe had no idea what kind of state he'd be in, she hoped he'd still be the Max she fell in love with. His eyes immediately lit up as soon as he saw her - still beautiful as ever, he thought to himself. Taking a seat in the chair that she'd barely left, she spoke quietly, "hey, how you feeling?"

"Like I've done ten rounds with Muhammad Ali" he croaked, angling his head to see her more clearly. Zoe couldn't help but smile, considering everything he'd just been through, he still had a strong sense of humour - one trade of his that will never go away. "What happened?" he knew of what happened, but only slightly.

"You got hit by a car that was going probably about 80 miles per hour" she answered as he frowned, raking his brains as he tried to remember.

"Does everyone know about us?" Max asked weakly, his voice barely audible.

"Yeah" Zoe answered, nodding simultaneously.

"Sorry, it's my fault"

"Don't be stupid, it's not your fault, why would it be?" she replied, reaching her arm out as she grabbed his hand, gently intertwining her fingers with his, his pale skin contrasting with her tanned complexion. "Do you know what? I don't care what they say or think about us, because when I saw you lying there on the ground, not moving, I thought I'd lost you" she said, a tear strolling down her cheek.

"Zo" he sighed, squeezing her hand as he slowly sat up, "you'll always have me"

"I love you, Max. More than I ever thought I would" Zoe bravely declared, dropping her guard completely.

Weakly raising his free hand, he wiped her tears away as he confirmed "I love you too" allowing a tear to fall from his blood-shot eye. Zoe beamed as she leant forward, placing a tender kiss on his lips.

* * *

**Sorry if this is cheesy but it had to be done, also for any mistakes as I didn't read through it! Thanks for reading, and please leave a review! X**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry this is short and took ages to update!**

* * *

Slipping on his grey joggers, Max got dressed as he finished packing his belongings in his backpack; the bits and bobs Zoe and Robyn had brought him when they visited, the 'get well soon' cards sent to him from colleagues and friends. Slumping down into the chair Zoe once occupied, he watched the clock passively as he waited for her to pick him. With the permission from Robyn, Max was going to stay with Zoe until he was fully recovered.

Hearing the distant clicks of Zoe's famous heels clomping through the corridor, he stood up in preparation of her arrival as the footsteps gradually became louder.

"You're late" he moaned, running his hand over the shaved part of hair on the back of his head; the hair that had to removed to stitch his wound, that would one day form a scar.

"I know, I'm sorry" Zoe apologized as she took his bag from him, sliding her phone into the back pocket of her jeans, "how's my invalid?"

"Sore" he replied, taking a sip of water as Zoe sighed; she hated seeing him like this, in pain and not his usual self.

"Come on, let's get you home" she said, ushering him out of the hospital room.

As they made their way through the ED, they desperately tried to ignore the whispers singing from the nurses. Zoe glanced over at Max every so often, his eyes fixed on the floor as he focused on his stepping. Their arms brushed past one another's, hands threatening to intertwine but not wanting to show their love for each other publically, not just yet; people still needed time to adjust to their relationship, as did they.

Reaching the exit, Max suddenly stopped, flashbacks overpowering his mind. Noting he was no longer by her side, Zoe decreased her speed, pausing as she turned and looked back at him; his face full of worry and fear. Edging closer, she offered her held out for him to hold. Hesitating, he placed his hand within hers; their fingers lacing together as they crossed the car park to Zoe's Audi.

.

Climbing out of his clothes and into Zoe's double bed, Max snuggled between the sheets as Zoe took a shower. Returning, she smiled inwardly warmly as she saw he'd drifted asleep. His fist clenched resting on his chest, the usual way he'd sleep. Giving her hair a thorough dry with the towel, she pulled her shorts and a plain vest top on and snuck in behind him. Carefully placing the gentlest kiss on his forming scar, she nuzzled his neck, pressing another light kiss on the soft skin she found. Throwing her arm around his waist and leg across his, she spooned him from behind as sleep overcame her.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed, if you've time please review! follow my twitter - ymasunicorn :D x**


	12. Chapter 12

Max rolled over in bed reaching out for Zoe's warmth. Wiping the sleep from his eyes he sat up, resting against the headboard as the duvet pooled around his waist. After a fortnight of recovery he was finally back to his usual cheeky, charming self. Looking across the bedroom, he fixed his eyes on Zoe currently sat in her matching underwear at her dressing table, applying her makeup.

Noting him staring in the mirror, she smiled inwardly, feeling flattered but slightly self-conscious. "Stop watching me"

"I can't, you're too beautiful" he replied, his eyes twinkling as she beamed.

"Shut up and get up, or else you'll be walking to work" she said, running her hairbrush through her now straightened hair as she made her way to her wardrobe, pulling out her favourite dress. Feeling Max's gaze burning into her all the time.

"Zip me up" she ordered. Max knelt on the edge of the bed, zipping the zip on the back of Zoe's dress after kissing his way down her back. She turned to face him, resting her hands on his broad shoulders as he held her close by her hips.

"If you're not ready in ten minutes, you're walking" she said in a husky voice, "I can't be late again, the ice queen really will fire me"

"Surely five more minutes won't hurt" he teased, kissing her collar bones softly as he threatened to release the recently closed zip.

"Those five minutes will turn into ten, which will somehow eventually turn into an hour" Zoe said, pulling away from his lips but still trapped by his vice like hands. "I know you too well Max Walker"

"If you know me so well, you'll know the surprise I'm going to give you later"

Zoe frowned, "what surprise?"

"If I tell you, it wouldn't exactly be a surprise, would it?" He contradicted, leaping from the bed and into the bathroom, dodging Zoe's hands as she tried to swat him.

.

"Are you going to tell me about this surprise yet or" Zoe groaned as she and Max walked hand in hand to the pub.

He chuckled lightly, "you'll find out soon enough." He pulled her closer momentarily, close enough to place a kiss on top of her head.

Opening the pub door, Zoe gasped slightly at the crowd of friends and colleagues, chorusing cheers as she entered, all holding a glass of champagne. Feeling extremely confused, she turned to face Max. Her eyes widening in realisation as he'd fallen to one knee.

"Oh no" she whispered, cursing to herself as glanced down at the diamond ring held in the leatherette coated box.

"Zoe Hanna, will you marry me?" Max announced, his heart racing. Her mouth opened but no words came out.

"No" a familiar voice answered for her, turning heads towards the doorway where the silhouette of a tall man stood. "She won't marry because she can't. She's already married"

* * *

**naughty Zoe! Who's the mystery husband?! Apologies if this is short. Please review, would be lovely! xx**


	13. Chapter 13

**So, so, so sorry that I've not updated in a while! I've been so busy and a few things have happened in the past week or so, plus I've had 0 motivation to write. This is two chapters into one, I hope you enjoy and I apologise if it's not as good, also for any errors. So, in the last chapter we found out that Zoe was secretly married! There's a lot of speech in this chapter, sorry if it's too much.**

* * *

"What?" Max questioned, eyeing the stranger up and down as he rose from the floor. Zoe hung her head in shame, the embarrassment of her secret being exposed in front of Max was bad, but the ED team was even worse.

"I said, she's already married" the man said, entering the pub to reveal his identity, "isn't that right, Mrs Jordan"

It was Nick Jordan. The famous Nick Jordan was Zoe's secret husband.

"Zoe?" Max choked, looking at her for reassurance that this was all a big joke, "is this true?"

Looking up, her eyes met his. She didn't need to speak, her eyes told confirmed his nightmare was a reality. Barging past Nick, Max ran outside.

"Max, wait!" Zoe called after him as she ran in his lead, pushing past Nick as she did so.

Max rested his forehead against the wall, wrenching his eyes as they began to sting; the tears cautioned to fall. His fist clenched as he hit the wall with a hard punch, his anger increasing.

"I'm so sorry" Zoe whispered, salty tears cascading down her face as he backed away from her soothing hand on his shoulder.

"You bitch"

"That's unfair, I didn't intend for this to happen you've got to believe me. I had no idea you were thinking of proposing!" She argued.

"So it's my fault?" Max spat, grabbing her by her arms and slamming her against the wall.

"Max, please don't" Zoe pleaded, petrified as she hadn't seen his temper flare like this before. "Of course it's not your fault" she cried, her scouse accent rumbling at the back of her throat as she spoke. "Nick and I finished a long time ago. It's over, done, history."

"So why are you still married to him?" Max asked, his eyes watering as he hit the brick wall once again, his knuckles blooded. "Why didn't you tell me you were married in the first place?!"

"Because it didn't matter - it doesn't matter, I don't want him I want you" Zoe continued to weep, desperately trying to save her now destroyed relationship with Max.

"Yeah well, I'm not sure I want you anymore" he said, lowering his voice.

"Max" she said in a whisper, feeling like a scream as he walked away, never once giving her a second look. Throwing her head back, Zoe cried as she slid down the wall. More than she's ever cried before. She loves Max, she's totally smitten with him. Seeing him walk away broke her.

Charlie softly approached her, offering her his hand to take. She accepted. Pulling her back to her feet, Charlie soothed her by running his hand down her back. Straightening her dress, she wiped her mascara stained face; her eyes focusing on one man's in particular. Clearing her throat, she walked her way over to Nick who stood out in the crowd of formed colleagues.

"I hope you're happy" Zoe said to Nick as she stood in front of him, face to face.

* * *

It had been a week since the fall out, and boy it was a massive one. Zoe hadn't spoken, seen or heard of Max since he found out about she and Nick being married. To make matters worse, Nick had reclaimed his role as clinical lead as Connie went back to her roots upstairs in surgery. Zoe argued with Nick, fought with him and even slapped him around his face a couple of times. She knew she was in the wrong; she should have told Max from the start. But she had no clue Nick would suddenly turn up out of the blue.

"Good morning Dr Hanna" Nick bellowed as he stood behind Zoe. Popping another painkiller, Zoe swallowed with a reasonable amount of water.

"What do you want, Nick?" she said, her voice tone less than impressed.

"Why are you late?"

She sighed, "I overslept"

"Again?" he smirked; he could see through her lies. "My office, now" he ordered before clomping away in his, as Zoe calls them, annoyingly loud shoes.

Deeply sighing, Zoe pinched the bridge of her nose.

As she slouched her way to Mr Jordan's office, she shared the current corridor with Robyn. Staring at the floor as they brushed past one another, Zoe paused.

"Robyn" Zoe called, stopping the young nurse in her tracks.

"What do you want, Zoe?"

"Listen, I know I probably have no right asking this but is Max okay? He's not answering my calls or texts, I just want to know if he's alright"

The hurt and genuine concern was blatant in Zoe's eyes, Robyn could see how much she truly was sorry. "He's staying with mum for a bit, he needs time to clear his head."

"As long as he's safe" Zoe said, half smiling "thanks Robyn"

Robyn nodded before leaving. As Zoe finished her travels towards Nick's, stopping outside she could hear his raised voice; obviously ranting on the phone. By the tone of his voice she could tell he was in a vile mood. Mentally preparing herself for the sarcasm she knew he was about to throw at her, she entered his office, uninvited and slamming the door behind her; true Zoe Hanna attitude.

"..Yes well, that's just not good enough. I want it sorted by the end of the day!" Nick shouted down the phone before hanging up. "Doctor Hanna, what can I do for you?"

"I haven't got time for this" Zoe rolled her eyes, "you wanted to see me?"

"Ah, yes. Why were you late again this morning?"

"I told you, I overslept" she stood tall, her arms folded.

"I don't believe you overslept"

"Are you calling me a liar?"

"With your track record, I wouldn't be surprised if you were out on the piss all night"

"Oh Nick, you know me so well" she hit, her voice smothered in sarcasm.

"I've had enough of this now"

Stepping towards the desk, she placed her hands on the cold wood, leaning over into his face. "If you want me to change my attitude, then divorce me and fuck off back to Michigan"

"I've told you, it's not going to happen. I came back to try to salvage our marriage" he replied, his husky voice threatening to break her. He knew he made her weak; they were each others drugs, needed a fix every so often to keep surviving.

"And I've told you, we're over." She moved away fast, his lips dangerously close to hers. Turning for the door, she pushed down on the handle as she was interrupted.

"How about we make a deal"

"A deal?" she questioned, repeating his words. "What kind of 'deal'" if she knew her husband as well as she thinks she does, it will either involve money or sex.

Strutting towards her, he towered over her petite form as she looked down on her. Running his hand through her hair, he tucked a strand behind her ear. "I'm sure we can come to an arrangement."

* * *

**What does Nick mean? What's he planning? Hmm. Hopefully will be updating this again soon, thanks to everyone who's reviewed and stuck with it. Please leave a review as they make my day, I adore them :-) I know this fic is about Zax and this chapter doesn't feature Max much, but he will be coming back soon! X**


	14. Chapter 14

Nick's arrangement played heavily on Zoe's mind. She weighed up the pros and cons of going through with it. Other ultimatums rumbled through her head. Returning home, she toed off her shoes, throwing her bag and blazer in the closest chair. Looking down at her buzzing phone, it shown Nick as the caller ID. Tossing the device with the rest of her stuff, she headed upstairs.

Resting her head back, she lay peacefully in the bath. The hot water creating a blanket covering her body. She allowed the silence to clear her mind, all of her problems, worries and doubts didn't exist.

Wrapping the cream towel around her tightly, she checked her phone.

_10 missed calls_. All from Nick, except from one.

Quickly calling the other caller back, her voice trembled.

"Max?"

"Zoe" he said coldly.

"How are you?"

"I've been better"

"Right. Sorry, it was a stupid question to ask" she cursed herself inwardly.

"Zoe, I only rang because we need to talk properly about everything that's happened"

"Yeah, we do"

A bang on the door disturbed her.

"Sorry Max, can I call you back tomorrow? Someone's at the door"

"Yeah, sure" Max said, Zoe taken back by his understanding voice tone. "Bye"

"Bye" she said, ending the phone call.

Holding the towel tighter around her body, she cautiously opened the door.

"The fact that I havent answered your calls is a massive hint of how I'm feeling right now" She shouted.

"Zoe, we need to talk" Nick exclaimed, letting himself into Zoe's home.

Shutting the door behind him, she felt uncomfortable being around him wearing only a towel and disappeared upstairs, throwing her dressing gown on. Re-appearing, she cursed as she noted how comfy Nick had mad himself. The cheek of him, she thought.

"You've got five minutes and then you're out" Zoe demanded.

Throughout his speech she yawned, not really listening, only pricking her ears up when she heard something worthy. As Nick still spoke, Zoe's phone buzzed once again. It was a text from Max.

_I'll come back when he leaves. I still want you, Zoe. I'll always want you._

This was it. Her last chance to get rid of Nick and get Max back; the man she truly wanted.

"Fine. I'll do it, whatever it takes for you to leave and never come back."

Rising from the sofa, he stood in front of Zoe; face to face, toe to toe.

"We spend tonight together, one last goodbye and I'll leave for good" Nick said, cupping the base of her skull as he leaned down, pulling her face closer to his. "I just want you to know that I'll always love you"

His hot breath against her skin sent chills down her spine.

"You too" she admitted.

Ushering his lips further towards hers, they finally connected. The kisses they shared were tender and full of meaning, quickly turning passionate.

Nick rested his forehead against Zoe's, both breathing heavily. He ran a smooth finger down her slightly exposed chest, down her sternum, finally reaching the knot in her dressing gown; the fabric that kept her curvaceous body from him. Untying her dressing down, he pushed the robe from her shoulders, allowing it to fall to the floor. He kissed her once more.

He swiftly picked her up, carrying her upstairs and into her bedroom. Movements followed; he lost all of his clothes. Now they were both skin to skin once again. Their coupling was meaningful and deliberate, which turned into passion and longing. They both knew this would be their last time ever, however much it hurt Nick to let her go he had to, letting them both to get on with their lives separately.

* * *

**I hope that was okay, my apologies for any spelling errors. So many of you are going to hate me for that but, it's for a reason - I wanted to show how even though Zoe wants Max, her feelings towards Nick were still there. Next chapter is purely Zax so stick with it! Please review, I love them :-) also, if you're on twitter drop me a follow and your thoughts/ideas - ymasunicorn x**


	15. Chapter 15

**This is the last chapter guys, but it ends on how I thought readers would want it too end. I think this chapter should be rated M but I'm going to warn you before hand because I don't think that the rest of the fic is. So apologies for the smut, if it's not your cup of tea, you don't have to read :-). **

* * *

Finally Max was back in Holby and Nick wasn't, he'd flown back to Michigan the next day after his last evening with Zoe. Max tutted as a knock on the front door interrupted the football game he was vaguely watching, reluctantly dragging himself up and off the sofa, he opened the door. Before him stood a rather beautiful looking Zoe, dressed in the tightest of jeans flattering her in all the right places, a casual but smart black blouse finished with her favourite nude high heels. Zoe inhaled a deep breath as the door swung open, Max mirrored her standing position, wearing only his jeans and a cigarette he gripped between his lips. The awkward silence that fell between them was broken by Max who spoke first.

"Zoe" he gasped; he hadn't expected her to arrive this early, he'd only came back home last night.

"Can I come in?" she asked timidly. He nodded, noting she was holding a piece of paper behind her back as she walked past him. The tension between them was tense, both wanted to say so much but struggled to find the correct words.

"He's gone" Zoe stated, Max immediately knowing who she was talking about. He was in limbo, part of him wanted to grab and hold her, the other part of him wanted shout in her face about how much she hurt him. Zoe Hanna fastly became his drug, he gets high from her love and he's addicted to her. Sighing deeply, Max hung his head, staring at the floor; waiting for the words to say to appear on the laminate flooring.

"How long for? He's still your husband" he contradicted, not wanting his hopes to be raised just to crash again.

Taking a brave step towards him, she revealed the item she'd been holding behind her back. "Max, he's never coming back. These are signed divorce papers"

Grabbing the paper from her hand, his eyes scanned through; he didn't have a clue what he was reading, he just looking for evidence of what she's saying.

Waiting anxiously for his reaction, she met his eyes as he looked up. Dropping the papers on the sofa, he pulled her in by her waist, their lips instantly crashing. His hands gripped her bum as their tongues fought.

"Am I forgiven?" Zoe asked breathlessly as she broke their kiss, but not their embrace.

"Maybe" he smirked "you've still got some making up to do, but right now, I want to show you how much I love you."

Taking her hand, he led her upstairs. Backing her on the bed, he used his arms to support himself over her as he kissed her tenderly, this time he didn't want their usual furious bouts of sex, he wanted to show her how gentle and passionate he can be. Their lips broke apart momentarily as he lifted her top over her head, tracing kisses down her sternum and torso leading his hands to her jeans, he unfastened the button and pulled down the zip, pulling her denim down her legs irritatingly slow as she kicked off her heels. Returning his attention back to her lips, Zoe mirrored his action and removed his jeans, leaving them both in their underwear.

Leaving bite marks over her collar bones, Max relished in the sighs that passed her lips. He smugly unclasped her bra with one go, discarding of it as he threw it over his shoulder. Kissing his way back down her abdomen, he gripped her panties between his teeth, pulling the lace down her legs, adding to the pile of her clad collecting on the floor. Taking the initiative to take his own underwear off at the same time, he climbed back on top of Zoe, they were now both naked. Forget the age gap, forget the job difference and what's left is two people who love each other very much, although it was hard for other people to accept, Zoe and Max had gotten to the point where they didn't care, they only cared for one another.

Drawing her knees up and wrapping her legs around him in a routine they had perfected, Max lined his hips with Zoe's, gradually pushing into her. As their hips grinded together, they both let out simultaneous groans, Zoe held onto to Max's shoulders, every so often digging her nails into his back when he hit that spot. As their coupling came to a welcome end, Max rested his forehead against hers, panting into each other mouths as they composed theirselves after both climaxing together.

Laying in bed face to face they spoke directly into each other's eyes, the duvet pooling around their waists.

"I am sorry I never told you about Nick"

"It doesn't matter now, all that matters is us" he replied, pulling her to his chest.

"Does your proposal still stand?" she asked, resting her head on his defined torso.

"Of course" he grinned, "will you marry me?"

"Yes" she beamed, smiling into his mouth as he kissed her.

* * *

**Please leave a review and thank you to everyone who has stuck with this story and reviewed etc. Big thanks to all of you. I'm finishing this fic because I want it to end happy and I've no fresh ideas on where it can go, but, I will be updating my Zick one more and I might even start another so keep a look out for it! x**


End file.
